


When The Ships Come In

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: The last dance of Mako Trig and Tower Chalet.





	When The Ships Come In

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Callie for this one.

Mako's eyes flew open before he registered his location. "I'm awake! I'm awake, honest! Just needed a second, I swear." And then the details began to filter in.

It was the dance at the September Institute. Anime-themed. He could see the coast of Nacre on the wall, could hear music playing and his mind suggested that there should have been people here. There weren't. The dance floor was completely empty.

"What? No, this isn't right. September's not _there_ anymore and I wouldn't go back even if it was! Is someone fucking with me? Someone's fucking with me and I will not take it sitting down!"

"Well, you're not really sitting down."

Mako whipped around in surprise and there was Tower Chalet. Dressed up like Hadrian from the Hieron anime.

"No, you're dead. You're definitely dead, I saw you die and you've been dead for a long time." Mako wasn't crying at all. There was no way tears were forming in his eyes and blurring his vision.

Tower ran his fingers through his perpetually rumpled hair. "Yeah, that's true. You're not wrong. That's not really a problem, though."

"I'm dead, too."

"You're dead, too. Yeah."

"Shit, how did I die? I can't be dead, I have things to do."

"You don't have to," Tower offered, "You could stay here. Dance with me."

He was right, Mako realized. The constant impetus to move, the perpetual itching under Mako's skin, it was gone. He could relax. He could rest.

"It's gone," Mako murmured. "Rigour, I mean."

"Yeah."

Mako looked at the image on the wall, showing the ocean and a beautiful coastline. It was supposed to be the coast of Nacre, but it looked way different in the anime. Mako blinked hard and the tears fell.

"It's all over when the ships come in, isn't it?"

Tower moved to stand next to Mako, admiring the view with him, "Yeah."

"And the ships will never come in, will they?"

"No."

Mako sobbed. Once. Because he couldn't stop himself. Then he mastered himself and gave Tower a blinding grin. A blind grin, he couldn't clearly see past the tears. He could see the colors of his clothing changing as he reached up for Tower, and knew he'd be in pirate garb if he could see himself.

"Then let's dance!"


End file.
